


Eyes on Us

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jimmy, Consensual Underage Sex, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy and Cas know just how much Dean loves to watch them go at it, so they figure, why not let Dean sit out for this one and just watch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentia/gifts).



> Well, I'm still going to Hell, but I figured that I'd post this for you guys before my departure!! The wonderful Valentia left a wonderful comment on my last Jimmy/Cas/Dean fic, and in that comment she wrote: _"Now I'm going to hell for requesting a part 2 that is basically Cas and Jimmy giving Dean a show like them completely not touching/fucking Dean but only each other until Dean literally cannot take that view any longer."_ So I hope that you like what came out, I don't know if maybe Dean wasn't present enough in it or not but I tried, so that's what counts in the end!! I hope that you guys like it!!! (As almost always, I tagged it as underaged but they're all eighteen in this fic!!!)

Dean should have known that they were up to something. They had been giving each other that look all day, those sly smiles and twinkling eyes. Dean didn’t think much of it, figured that they were the reason behind them all ending up naked on Cas’ bed that night. But Dean was wrong. Well, kind of.

Everything had been going normal, they had just gotten on the bed, fully naked, ready to go at things when Cas and Jimmy looked at each other with those same sly smiles and sparkling eyes before looking straight at Dean. Dean glanced between the two of them. “What?” he inquired simply, wondering why they weren’t pouncing on him as per usual. 

“We thought that we could do something a little different tonight,” Jimmy spoke, and Castiel continued on for him.

“We know that you’ll like it though, so don’t worry.”

“It’s more of a gift than anything else.”

“Yeah, exactly,” Cas said, looking over at Jimmy with a smile. “You’ve been really good to us Dean, we figured you might want something for that,” Castiel went on. Dean just blinked again.

“And what is this something, exactly?” Dean inquired, his heart already beating faster. Castiel grinned wickedly, looking back over to Jimmy.

“Well, we know how much you like it when we kiss or when we touch each other. When we fuck each other,” Castiel began, his tone smooth and sultry.

“We figured that we could do that just for you.”

“All you have to do is sit back and watch,” Castiel explained, and Dean could feel his cock twitch at just the thought of what they were proposing. Maybe Dean was going to Hell for loving when Cas and Jimmy did stuff like that since after all they were brothers, but Dean really couldn’t be bothered to care, not when it felt so good, so _right_. Dean licked his lips as he looked between the two.

“Does that sound good?” Jimmy questioned as though the answer wasn’t obvious. Dean nodded eagerly and Jimmy and Castiel both smiled in synchrony. “Good,” Jimmy said, shifting where he was at on the end of the bed so that he could face Cas, both boys sitting back on their heels. Cas grinned, sliding one arm around Jimmy’s waist as he pulled him closer, leaning forwards at the same time so that their lips could meet. Dean watched eagerly as the kiss started out soft, just the gentle meeting of lips until Jimmy deepened it, parting his lips to let Cas’ tongue slip into his mouth.

One of Jimmy’s hands landed on Cas’ thigh as the kiss went on, lazy yet still heated, sensual in all the right ways. Cas let out a soft moan that Jimmy eagerly swallowed up, his fingertips pressing firmly into Cas’ thigh. Cas let his other hand smooth up Jimmy’s side, caressing the side of his face, thumb stroking over his cheekbone. Jimmy let out a soft noise into the kiss at the feeling, his hand sliding up Cas’ hip and to his waist. Castiel pressed forwards a bit, trying to get as close to Jimmy as possible as Jimmy sped up the kiss, and Dean watched it slowly turn hungry. 

Cas let out a low moan that Jimmy mirrored, his grip tightening on Cas’ waist. Cas moved his hand up, his fingers entangling with Jimmy’s hair as he tugged a little, pulling away from the kiss and tilting Jimmy’s head back so that his neck was exposed.

Dean bit back a groan, biting his lip as he watched the two. It was true that one of his favorite things to do was watch them go at it. The fact that they were identical made things oh so hot and dirty in just the right way. And Cas and Jimmy had spent eighteen years together, they knew exactly how to press each other’s buttons, how to make the other come undone, and to see that happen was pure bliss.

Dean glanced down to find that his cock was already half hard and getting harder as he watched Cas, hand gripping Jimmy’s hair, mouth hotly at his bared neck. He also saw both Cas and Jimmy’s cocks growing half hard between both of their thighs. He let out a soft moan at the sight and Cas caught it, smiling softly. “Enjoying yourself?” Castiel questioned as he moved down Jimmy’s neck to his collarbone where he began nipping and sucking bruises that he knew would go unnoticed underneath his shirt.

“That’s an understatement,” Dean told Cas and Jimmy smirked as he ran his hands down Cas until he was gripping Cas’ ass, hauling him closer. Cas moaned as he straddled Jimmy’s thighs, their cocks brushing, what felt like electricity being sent through both of them at the touch.

Dean watched as Cas began a rhythm of grinding his hips slowly into Jimmy’s, their cocks growing harder and harder until they were fully hard. Jimmy whined halfway into it, trying to buck his hips up into Cas’ as much as he could. “Stop being a tease,” he grumbled, gripping Cas’ ass and hauling him forwards. Castiel grinned into his skin, finally letting his hold on Jimmy’s hair go.

“You’re so needy,” Castiel commented as he ran his hands down Jimmy’s bare chest, circling his hips a little faster.

“Says you,” Jimmy shot back. Castiel grinned before he pressed forwards for a sloppy kiss. Castiel pulled away, grinning.

“You’re the one who likes to beg for my cock,” Castiel hummed back, and Jimmy blushed.

“I don’t beg,” Jimmy mumbled, and Castiel hummed, nipping at his ear.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Castiel replied, and Jimmy just rolled his eyes.

Dean couldn’t help but smile at the banter between the two. He always liked when they did that, especially when they were doing something like this. It was kinda hot in all honesty. It was still a little cute though too, Dean had to admit. Dean also had to admit that he was fully hard at this point and he just couldn’t deny himself his own pleasure. He reached a hand teasingly down, wrapping it around himself with a soft moan. Castiel heard it but didn’t even have the sense of mind to look over at Dean he was so caught up in his own pleasure. He had his arms slung over Jimmy’s shoulders as he brought Jimmy in for another kiss that was all teeth and tongue, a messy one that moans and groans fell from. Dean’s own moans were heard from where he was leaning back against the headboard and both Cas and Jimmy felt heat pulsate inside of them. It made everything ten times hotter when they were being watched, especially because they knew that Dean _really_ liked to watch. All in all it made arousal rush through all three of them.

Castiel finally pulled away from the kiss, and immediately Jimmy spoke. “Fuck me,” he breathed out. Castiel grinned, nipping at his lower lip. 

“Dean, you’d wanna watch me fuck the shit out of Jimmy, wouldn’t you?” Castiel questioned, not even looking over at Dean, his eyes roaming Jimmy’s face. Dean groaned from where he was across the bed.

“God, yes,” Dean replied, stroking his cock lazily, not wanting to come too soon. Cas smiled.

“Good. Will you grab me the lube?” Castiel questioned, and Dean hurried to open the bedside table drawer, grabbing the lube and tossing it over to Cas who smiled at him. Castiel immediately shuffled off of Jimmy, and Jimmy did not have to be told to lay back on his back and spread his legs wide, drawing them up to his chest. Castiel licked his lips at the sight, and Dean did the same. Cas popped open the cap to the lube and drizzled some over a few fingers before closing the lube and tossing it aside. But he didn’t just bring his fingers down to Jimmy’s rim, he smirked, and brought his tongue down first.

Jimmy groaned, one hand flying up to tangle in Cas’ hair. Castiel held back another grin as he licked long stripes over Jimmy’s hole, teasing at it and coaxing him to relax. Sure enough, Jimmy soon melted into it, relaxing his body and running his hand appreciatively through Cas’ hair. “So good, Cas,” Jimmy mumbled, closing his eyes and taking in the feeling of Cas’ tongue hot and wet against his entrance. 

The sight nearly sent Dean over the edge, and he had barely even been touching himself for that long. Seeing Cas and Jimmy making out was one thing, but seeing Cas eat Jimmy out was a whole different thing entirely. Dean watched as Castiel hummed softly, interspersing long drags of his tongue with short, quick ones. Castiel finally pulled away slightly only to easily slide one finger into Jimmy, then return his tongue to the mix, the feelings sending what felt like electricity through every inch of Jimmy. “Bet that feels so good, doesn’t it, Jimmy?” Dean inquired, stroking himself a little more quickly. Jimmy moaned softly and nodded.

“Fuck, yes,” Jimmy breathed back, and Castiel hid a smirk as he slipped in a second finger. Cas fucked those fingers in and out, scissoring Jimmy open and getting his tongue in the best places at any chance he got. Jimmy was quite vocal about everything and that only made Dean harder if even possible. And everything got even louder when Cas hit Jimmy’s prostate. “Fuck, Cas,” Jimmy groaned, and Cas smirked, rubbing harder and harder over Jimmy’s prostate until Jimmy was squirming underneath him. “Cas, please,” Jimmy breathed out, and Cas raised an eyebrow.

“Please what?” 

“Add a third finger,” Jimmy panted, and Castiel smiled, slipping in a third finger. Jimmy relaxed a little when Cas had pulled his fingers away from his prostate. Dean did the opposite from where he was on the other side of the bed because watching everything happen, not participating in it was so arousing that Dean was a little surprised that he hadn’t already come. He watched with rapture as Castiel finally pulled all three fingers out and grabbed the lube once more. He drizzled a good amount over his cock, spreading it around before tossing the bottle back aside. Once he had, he bracketed his arms by Jimmy’s sides, lining himself up with Jimmy who wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist. Cas didn’t even have to ask if he was ready because like a silent language he knew, and he pushed in slowly and carefully, despite the fact that he knew Jimmy could take it rough and he liked it rough.

Both boys let out a long moan until Cas was flush against Jimmy and he was circling his hips, getting a feel for it. Jimmy didn’t even have to ask for it before Cas was pulling out to slam back in. Jimmy let out a long groan, arching up into it. Castiel grinned, pulling out to repeat the same motion. 

Dean watched in earnest as Cas got into a rhythm, fucking into Jimmy hard and fast and just the way that all three of them liked. Dean stroked himself faster and faster, figuring that he’d come when both Cas and Jimmy did, but as he kept on watching them, listened to all the noises they both made he decided that he couldn’t just watch anymore, he had to do something.

Dean got up, scooching over to where Jimmy was on his back and Cas was hunched over him. Castiel glanced over at Dean, furrowing his brow. “What are you doing?” Castiel inquired, and Dean didn’t answer, only held his fingers up to Jimmy’s mouth.

“Get ‘em nice and wet for me,” Dean instructed, and Jimmy was too far gone to question anything so he simply opened his mouth, accepting the fingers and sucking on them, doing just as Dean had asked, his tongue that was purely sinful swiping through and around them until Dean was satisfied and he pulled them out. Dean shuffled a bit back and trailed that hand down Cas’ back until he was spreading his cheeks and teasing his rim with one spit slick finger. Cas groaned, his hips stuttering, causing Jimmy to whine.

“Cas, please, don’t stop,” he breathed out, and Castiel glanced back up at Dean, who nodded at him. 

“You’re gonna fuck him and at the same time you’re gonna fuck yourself back on my fingers,” Dean told Castiel, who understood by now. With the way his hips were moving it would be a perfect setup for him to fuck himself on Dean’s fingers, fucking Jimmy at the same time. Cas groaned, turning his head towards Dean as he began moving his hips again.

“Fuck, you’re a genius,” Castiel managed as Dean held his fingers still, Cas doing all of the work. Dean grinned.

“I know,” Dean said before pressing closer, letting his lips meet Cas’. Castiel immediately opened his mouth into the kiss, his hips moving greedily backwards only to piston forwards into Jimmy who soon cried out when Castiel hit his prostate.

“Oh, God, Cas, more, please,” Jimmy moaned, his back arched into Cas’ thrusts. Cas was still a little busy making out with Dean so Dean did the honors of taking his other hand and wrapping it around Jimmy’s cock. Jimmy groaned, squirming beneath Dean and Cas as he felt his orgasm approaching. “Dean, Dean, Dean,” Jimmy panted desperately, needing anything, needing more. Thankfully Dean gave him that and soon enough Jimmy was coming beneath both of them with a rough shout, come pulsing over Dean’s fist and all over his stomach.

Castiel tore himself away from Dean to catch the sight and he groaned, feeling his own orgasm approaching too. He didn’t stop fucking into Jimmy, nor did he stop fucking himself back on Dean’s fingers. He shot his hips back and forth, loving the feel of both opposite ends. He kept on shoving his hips back and forth until finally he was coming inside of Jimmy with a long moan, his hips stuttering as Dean pulled his fingers out of Cas, letting him fall backwards, pulling out of Jimmy.

Both Jimmy and Castiel were panting, catching their breaths when finally Cas looked over at him and caught sight of Dean’s erection. Castiel smiled a dazed smile, crawling towards Dean and slowly pushing him back so that he was laying back on the bed. “I’ll take care of that for you,” Cas said before Jimmy could argue with him about who got to suck Dean off. Castiel sat between Dean’s legs, not even bothering with any foreplay, just getting straight down to business and wrapping his lips around the head of Dean’s dick. Dean moaned immediately at the feel, feeling Castiel’s tongue swirl around the head, tonguing at the slit and the crown.

Castiel slid further onto Dean’s cock, licking at the underside of it, curling and flattening his tongue in all the right places. Dean had been hard for what felt like hours, so it was no surprise that he came fairly soon into things, trying to hold his hips back from thrusting into Castiel’s mouth. Castiel swallowed him down, pulling off to lap at his softening cock before sitting back on his heels with a smile. Dean smiled back and pulled him in for one last sloppy, lazy kiss before pulling away, collapsing down on the pillows with a sigh. “We should do this more often,” Dean murmured, Jimmy and Cas both looking at him with amused smiles.

“You really do like watching us fuck, don’t you?” Jimmy inquired.

“You guys don’t know how hot you look when you do,” Dean told him.

“Well, next time you’re gonna fuck us because I know that I missed your cock a lot,” Castiel went on. “Jimmy probably missed it even more since we know how much of a slut he is for it,” Castiel continued, smirking over at Jimmy.

“Oh, shut up, Cas,” Jimmy said, unable to find a good comeback.

“Just give me ten, fifteen minutes and we’ll go another round,” Dean told them, earning sly smiles from both of them. Castiel looked over at Jimmy, then back at Dean.

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you guys thought!! Maybe you want more, or maybe you want a different pairing entirely, who knows!! My tumblr is [over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you want to send me anything or just talk to me, whatever you'd like :) Thank you guys so so much for reading, I hope that all of you guys are doing well <3


End file.
